


Lights Out

by LadyFrandrews



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Imagine your OTP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFrandrews/pseuds/LadyFrandrews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP acting out a kiss scene from a cheesy 80’s movie, like the end of Sixteen Candles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing some cleaning of my external hard-drive and found this little tidbit. It's well over a year old and it stands alone.

“Nope, the lights have to be off!”

“We can use the dimmer, and I don’t remember that many candles.”

“Oh stop, I wanted to do this for you.”

“You do care.”

“Of course I do. I love you.”

I was already seated, my legs curled beneath me, watching as the most unflappable man—still in a suit—climbed up on the table and curled his legs beneath him. 

“JARVIS, you’re recording this right?”

“Of course sir, would you like it sent to all of your personal devices?”

“Can you make this unavailable to the others?”

“I can try sirs, however, you are aware of who my creator is.”

I laughed a little at that, Tony would be Tony and want to know what JARVIS was most likely going to pretend to hide. 

“Happy birthday, Clint. Make a wish.”

“It already came true.”

I lent forward to blow the candles out, but was stopped at the hand cupping the side of my face, and the lips brushing along my own. 

After a few moments he pulled back and gestured down towards the cake, “the candles Clint.” 

I blew them out.

I smiled over at the man sat upon a dining room table with me, just to appease some stupid whimsical fancy I had. He smiled back, his eyes crinkling at the corners—he’s all mine.


End file.
